Fnaf highschool, accepting OCs(On Hiatus till the 4th5th of December)
by No one Special Someone Random
Summary: A story about all these friends going to highschool. Accepting OCs. I suck at summarys.
1. Info

**First chapter will be posted in about 6 to 10 hours. OCs accepted. Pm me or comment on this story your OC. No anthro. I need their appearance, their personality and their backstory (pm me the backstory). I will try my hardest to write them the way you want.**


	2. Meeting rainbow

**Lol, I know I'm late, I still needed inspiration.**

 **:Rainbows Pov: belongs to RainbowFanGirl97**

I grabbed my bag and jumped out of Billy's car. I was here at Fredbear Highschool. I was looking for a new fresh start here, meet new friends, educational stuff. I waved at Billy, he didn't wave but instead just smiled a twisted smile, he grabbed hit purple tie and put it on as well as his purple bowler hat. Billy's favourite colour was purple so he wore a lot if it. I stopped waving and turned around and ran straight into a blue haired boy. I studied him as I sat on the floor from falling over, he had light blue hair, faded blue eyes, a buttoned up shirt that went to his elbows with a blue vest on, a purple bow tie and black dress pants. He laid on his back for a bit before he put his hands behind his head and jumped up. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up. "Sorry 'bout that miss!", he said sheepishly. "It's all right mate", I responded back quickly. He grinned at me and said "don't say mate, mate, we Aussies will put ya on a kangaroo and send you off to Alice Springs faster then you could say purple hippopotamus", he was purposely putting on a stereotypical Australian accent. "So you're Australian then?", I said with a cheery voice. He nodded at me, "names Cameron, nice to meet you mate!", Cameron said rather hurriedly. "Rainbow", I replied back and put my hand out for him to shake. Cameron shook it and smiled. He walked off what I guessed was his car but then he turned from the Toyota Corolla to the Ferrari 458 Italia with a Liberty kit on it. My jaw dropped, I could not believe he had a Ferrari. It was painted light blue and had the normal liberty walk decals on it. He walked to the passenger side and pulled out a guitar and a bag.

 **:Still rainbows Pov:**

As me and Cameron walked to get our room keys we talked about our lives. I learnt that he had lived with a rich family but they kicked him out when they learned he was a bisexual. He now lived with his brother in a mansion that has a 20 car garage, 50 rooms and a Tarmac area where Cameron can drift on. I told him about billy and what he did and that. We walked up to the front desk and asked for our keys. The girl behind the desk gave us our keys, I looked at mine, "building D" I said to Cameron. "Same" Cameron replied, "I've got room 205", I mumbled at Cameron. "Same", Cameron said to me dryly. 20 seconds later... "Wait hang on we have the same room number", I squealed at Cameron. Cameron chuckled and picked me up bridal style and spun me around. He set me down. "Here give me all your stuff and I'll take it to our room", Cameron said excitedly to me. "Kay", I replied as I handed him all my stuff. He took it all and walked off with it. When we got outside, billy was waiting for me. When he saw Cameron with all my stuff, he was enraged and walked up to Cameron, Cameron stepped to the side to reveal me standing there. Billy calmed down but still glared at Cameron, Cameron just continued walking to his car. As he walking there, he nearly got run over by a Porsche 911 gt2. The owner jumped out of his car and started towards Cameron. Cameron ran over to his car and put everything in. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing you dickhead", the person yelled at Cameron. "Walking", Cameron replied chuckling. "Come on tim, we haven't got time for this, we're late already", a blonde headed girl complained to tim. "Fine goldie, just for you", tim said to goldie. "Hey, you, blue head, claws st, midnight, we're racing for pink slips", tim yelled at Cameron. Cameron put his thumbs up.

 **Remember to give me pointers where I'm going wrong, thank you for the OCs. Another OC will be in the next chapter.**


	3. Toby joins the school!

**Thank you for all the OCs and support. In this chapter I will have two OCs, Max by SLAYER-FOX and Toby by The Derpy Fox. Enjoy. Oh and yeah, I'm stealing angel b witchen's OC angel for this story, do have permission? No, do I care? No. If she finds out blame it on, ah, ummmm, Peter Pan, yeah let's go with that.**

 **:Toby's Pov:**

I came here to get away from my bully Tim, I was sixteen and ready to work. My parents were killed three years ago in a car crash, did I care?, no, they sexually abused me all the time. I got out of the cab I caught here, I payed the driver and walked to the stairs. I looked over to my left and saw two buildings in the distance, one was building A and the other B. I looked to my right and saw buildings C and D plus a light blue Ferrari driving slowly to one of the buildings. I walked inside to the front desk which was at the end of the long hallway. I saw a boy with a hood on run to the front desk and get his keys. He thanked the lady and ran off again. I walked up to the front desk and asked for my keys. "Name?," the lady behind the desk asked me. "Toby B", I replied back. She handed me my keys, it had room 120, building C. On my way to my room I thought about the buildings. Then it hit me, there was a fucking Ferrari here, a goddamn fucking Ferrari. I started running just incase I missed it.

As I got out there it was now parked and a blue headed boy was getting out of it, he looked 19. A purple car was next to it, a 18 year old girl was grabbing some stuff out of the Ferrari. I'm heading to building C, better start walking. "Hey, need a lift?" The boy from before was there in a black car of some sorts. "Sure, thanks", replied back to him. As I got in the passenger seat on the right hand side of the car. The boy held his hand out for me to shake, "max", was all he said. I took his hand and replied "Toby". He drove up to building C and parked in the car park. I thanked him and took my stuff to my room. I put the key in and opened the door, inside was a blonde girl with a single pink streak going through her hair at the front. She was bouncing the a ball with a string attached to it as she hit against the ping pong paddle. "Hello" was all I could really say. "Hi" she replied back rather simply. I walk in with my suitcase and backpack. "Lessons start tomorrow, your timetable's on the tables" she said to me with a bored tone. "Okay" I replied back.

 **:Cameron's Pov:**

Me and rainbow spent our day looking around the school together. Our room had 1 double bed in it but me and her didn't mind sharing. It was currently 7:35 pm and we were getting Indian takeout. We grabbed our orders and headed back to my Ferrari. We drove to a nice and quiet park. We ate and talked about what we want to do with our lives, she wants to be a cook in a fancy restaurant. Me personally would like be a racer and mod and tune my own cars. We left for our room. We arrived, she had first shower, she came out in only a towel. I blushed and looked away immediately, she giggled and started to get dressed, I think, I don't know, I'm not a perv, I'm not going to look. Though she did have the looks and personality to make me fall head over heels for her. I got in the bed with her and wished her goodnight. She turned of the lights.

 **:12:01 am:**

I ran outside to my Ferrari. I pushed the start button and the engine roared into life. I cruised for a bit till I came across a rusted shed. I drove my Ferrari inside of it and parked. I walked over to a sheet over a car, I tore of the sheet.

 **:No ones Pov, 12:35 am:**

The Mclaren p1's tires screeched as it drifted around the corner. The purple with a orange pearlescent car kept driving. A Bugatti Veyron, Lamborghini Veneno, Ferrari LaFerrari, Porsche 918, Koenisegg Agera R, Jaguar C-X75 and a Pagani Huayra chased after it. The eight cars all lined up at a red light. The black and blue Veyron 16.4 grand sport revved its engine. The silver Veneno revved as well. The Agera R did a small burnout to heat it's tires up. Smoke flowing over the yellow body. The Porsche 918's White body glowed in the traffic lights colour. The LaFerrari seemed like it was on fire from all the lights and it's red paint job. The C-X75 and the Huayra had a revving battle, the lime green Huayra dispensed flames out of the 4 exhausts in the back each time it reached 9000 revs a second. The midnight blue C-X75 revved as well, it's exhaust shaking from the soundwaves of its engines revs. The traffic light turned green, the cars launched of their spots. The super and hyper cars all fought for first place. None of them hit each other, it was like they knew what the other car was going to do. They kept drifting and speeding.

 **:Hunters Pov:**

Here I was, I grabbed my iPhone and started recording. "It's currently 12:39 am in the morning, there's no traffic around and I'm ready to go on a cruise in my black Honda Civic" I said in the phones microphone, I was recording this video for my family at home. Just as I was about to put my phone on the stand I had set up on the window, I heard car engines, supercar engines. "What the..." I trailed off. I got out of my car with my phone still recording. As I got out, I looked at the corner in front of me. Eight cars drifted around the corner too fast for me to see what the were. "Woah, what the fuck" I yelled out. The cars sped of into the distance, leaving me, extremely shocked.

 **I'm late, yeah i know, I'm sorry. Any way, keep sending in OCs and motivating me to make another fricking chapter. BYEEEEEEE.**


	4. OUTLAW

**insert stuff for chapter insert stuff about new OC, Cassina piraté, by moonlightshadownight123 insert stuff about inserting stuff insert stuff about inserting stuff about inserting stuff insert apologies for inserting stuff about inserting stuff about inserting stuff insert stuff about the chapter starting insert stuff about say it's the end of stuff being inserted**

 ** _The cops, the speed, the smell of burning rubber and gasoline, it's all to familiar._**

 **:Rainbow's Pov:**

I woke up with Cameron next to me playing his guitar quietly. I kept down on my back and listened to him play. I couldn't identify the song he was playing but it was a nice, soft and sweet sound to hear. He hummed along to the music. He stopped and put his guitar back in its case. "I have music first and you have English" he said to me softly. "K" was all I could think of to reply with so I said it. He grabbed his guitar and his bag and headed out the room. I got up and got some clothes and headed to the shower. I adjusted the heat of the water and got in. I enjoyed the warmth of the water trickling down my body. I picked up the soap and rubbed it on my hands. I then washed the soap all over my body. I rinsed the soap off me and got out of the shower. I looked in the mirror at my naked body, I looked at my hair, eyes and curves. I'll admit, I'm not the curviest girl around. I got my towel and rinsed my self and put some clothes on. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door and saw Cameron's Ferrari replaced with a lowered Plymouth 70's Cuda with a bug catcher popping out of the hood. It looked like the old planes. It was matte British racing green with a shark decal on the side. It looked like it was longer than a normal one. The front and the Back had an extra foot added on to them. It barely fit in the parking space, it had a widebody kit on and the exhausts on the side, before the door, were like exhausts on a spitfire. I walked around the back of it, it had bullet holes and rust painted on to it giving it a war look. The number plate read 'WarBird'. It had exhausts popping out of the B pillars. Wait, what? In the back was a second engine, holy shit Cameron knows how to modify cars.

 ** _I left my life behind, we all left our lives behind_**.

I walked to the English room and sat down, life was going well so far.

 **:Cameron's Pov:**

I walked inside the music room and saw a purpled haired boy and a blue haired boy getting bullied by no other than Tim. There was a girl there as well, Tim kept looking at her ass. As he walked away from the boys. He slapped the girl on the ass and kissed her forcefully, she squirmed underneath his body. I felt the need come back to me, the need to run, the need to protect the girl. I felt anger bubble inside of me, I put my guitar down and walked to Tim and the girl, I grabbed Tim by the shirt and pulled him of her. Her face was shocked and scared, I used all my strength to punch him hard in the face.

 ** _The streets is where I belong, pushing my car above its limit._**

He fell backwards from the force of my punch. The teacher walked in as Tim fell down, she looked at me then at Tim, then back at me. She pointed a finger at the door, signalling for me to go. I walked out of my room and grabbed my guitar.

 ** _I am a night rider, I am an OUTLAW._**

 **Insert stuff about being sorry for short chapter I'm going to stop OC submissions for a while, warning for those who submitted a anthro or a animatronic OC, they will not be in the story for I said no anthros or animatronics. Any way, HOO ROO.**


	5. Race

I'm back motherfuckers, how you guys doin' today, fandy dandy I hope, if you have any problems, I'm here for you. I'll listen! Anyway on to the chapter. P.S. The names are

Bonnie-Clyde

Toy Bonnie-Kyle

Toy Freddy-Tim

Freddy is pretty self explanatory

Chica-Charlie

Golden Freddy gender bent-goldie

Toy Chica-casey

Foxy-Finn

Mangle-Fiona

Springtrap-Benjamin

Be warned, Clyde swears about every sentence also I don't know shit about motorcycles!

Clyde's Yamaha R6 thundered down the road to Fredbear Highschool. The R6 was matte white with a blue trim on it. As Clyde steered the bike into the school's parking lot. He jumped of his bike and got his backpack and ran to the main desk. He grabbed his key and got back on his bike. He drove the bike to building D's parking lot and parked next to a blue 2015 Ford Falcon Ute. He got off his bike once more and waited for Kyle, his brother, to drive his Toyota AE86 over there. He waited for about two minutes until he saw it come into sight. Kyle pulled up into a parking space and hopped out of the car and opened the back.

"Man, you lost me, you're going too fast Clyde"

"It's not my fault, your car is slow as all hell"

"Sure, sure"

Clyde grabbed his suitcase and wheeled it to his room. He walked up to room 205 and unlocked the door. When he walked inside all he saw was a double bed. He then noticed a door in the corner. He walked over to it and opened it, inside was a bed, a bookshelf, a table and a chair. "Eh, not to shabby" was all Clyde could think of.

Tim pulled up in a orange Liberty Walk Lamborghini Aventador. Cameron was walking out of the main building just in time to see Tim getting out of the orange bull, Tim smirked at the blue haired boy. Cameron just laughed to him self because Tim didn't know what he was driving. The girl from before came out and hugged Cameron which almost made him fall over. "Thank you, thank you so much, that guy is such a fucking perv, he kept looking at my ass and trying to get ahold of me and he snuck up on me and you saved..." the girl trailed off. "Ah, um, no problem I guess" Cameron was quite surprised by the girl. "Cassina", "Cameron May". The girl ran back into the building leaving Cameron surprised. Cameron started back to his room to get the keys for his custom Cuda. As he walked to the building, he noticed a totem on the ground. He picked it up and looked inside the mouth of it.

Until dawn totem thingy happens. Warning, wendigos will be in this story!

Just kidding, just the until dawn totem concept.

:Totem Vision:

A black 1997 Honda Civic rolled over and over before it landed on it's roof. The a door opened and a person struggled to get out. Then a lime green 2013 Ford Falcon drifted into view and someone jumped out of the car but before they could save the person the Honda exploded and the person trying to save them was launched onto he hood of the Ford.

:End Of Totem Vision:

Cameron stood there shocked. He knew that Ford Falcon, it was his own. Cameron just dismissed the vision and walked on. He walked to his room and opened the door. Inside stood a person with purple hair. "Clyde?" Cameron said to the person. "Huh?" Said the figure. "Cameron?" The figure was definitely Clyde. "How in the world did you get in my room?" Cameron questioned the purple head. " keys", Clyde said dangling the keys in his hands. Cameron did the same but with the keys to his Cuda. "Hey I've got a race tonight want to come with me?" Cameron asked Clyde. Clyde shook his head. Cameron walked out the door to his Cuda. He turned on the front engine and took off.

The Cuda later pulled up to mansion. Cameron got out of his car and walked to a roller door. He bent down and unlocked the door then pulled it up. He walked inside and there sat a hennessey Venom GT, a Mclaren P1 GTR and a Nissan GT-R Nismo. He had three hours to transform the P1 GTR into a street legal racing car.

:Three Hours Later:

The orange P1 GTR screamed down the street as it boasted it's power. Meanwhile Tim kept talking up his Aventador. "Look, he's not here, he's probably chickened out!" Tim yelled out and the spectators of the race roared in agreement with him. Tim heard a engine and turned around to be met with the lights of a Mclaren P1. Tim was surprised to see the car in front of him. The P1 pulled up beside the Aventador. The door opened and out stepped Cameron. He held out a form, it was his pink slip. Tim held out his pink slip. Goldie grabbed them and walked to the front of the cars. Tim and Cameron got in their cars. Goldie called out and said " the winner of the race gets the other person's car"." the track is marked out by red lights on the side of the road and you will have someone riding with you to observe the race and make sure there is no cheating". Two people then got in the car's. "Ready?" She pointed to Cameron. Cameron revved the P1's Hennessey Venom GT engine. "Ready?" Goldie asked as she pointed to Tim. He revved his engine as well. "3...2...1 GO!" Goldie yelled out. The P1 and the Avendator launched of the line but the P1 was quicker due to the GT-R Nismo's driveline. The two cars raced down the straight street before coming to a corner. Both cars slid around the corner. The Aventador started nudging the P1 towards an abandoned warehouse but the P1 didn't slow down. The Aventador turned away from the P1 as the warehouse was getting closer. The P1 smashed through the doors of the warehouse and drifted around a pole and up a ramp to the second floor. It then drifted to do a 180 at the top of the ramp. The P1 accelerated towards a window and smashed as it jumped out of the ware house to another abandoned warehouse this time steering left towards another window and smashing through that one. Tim looked out of his side window to see the P1 GTR fly over the top of him and onto a dirt mound. Using the dirt mound as a ramp down, the P1 slid back onto the road and chased after the other car. As the P1 gained on Tim's Avendator, Tim became nervous. He didn't want to lose the Lamborghini. It was one of his favourite car's. The finish was near but Cameron's P1 was still accelerating. With one final flick of flames the P1 over took the Aventador. The P1 crossed the line just before the Aventador. "No, no, no, he cheated, he did!" Tim yelled.

"I didn't cheat?"

"Yes you did, Cameron or should I say, whore!"

Cameron let out a breath of relief. Fearing him say something else.

"Keep your shit-ass car, it's crap anyways," Cameron said.

:3 am:

I am their rival.

The purple with an orange P1, screamed down the road.

They chase me like a dog after a bone.

Multiple police cars raced after it in the distance.

I am the bone they want. The bone they need.

The P1 with the number plate, 0UTL4W.

I am the ultimate outlaw, the legend, the icon.

The sirens disappeared into the night.

Flames flew out of the exhausts.

I have one goal, show the world that they're vulnerable.

I am the OUTLAW.

The P1 pulled onto a secret road into a forest. The P1 stopped Inside of a shed. Inside was a matte black P1, a gloss white P1, a metallic orange P1, a gloss yellow P1 and a gloss orange P1 GTR.

I'm sorry for being a tad late, I've been really busy lately with school, social life. Plus I have my birthday coming up on the tenth. One last chapter till I finish but I might comeback. If anyone wants to take over tell me. If someone does take over, I'll tell you now, I might take control of the story for a chapter or two. I did have another chapter instead of this but I wasn't proud with it so it had to go. Even with this, I got rid of a bunch of sentences.

See you guys later.


End file.
